An IC generator, which is configured into a form of integrated circuit, is generally used as a regulator for controlling power output of a vehicle ac generator. Originally, the IC regulator mainly controls an electric current supply to a field coil of a rotor for regulating magnetomotive force of field poles so that an output voltage of the vehicle ac generator is on a predetermined level. Recently, in order to improve fuel efficiency and drivability of vehicles, the IC regulator is required to have various functions of controlling power generations by receiving vehicle information such as from a vehicle-mounted computer.
For example, the function is a gradual exciting control for gradually increasing power output to restrict driving torque from increasing rapidly at a time applying electric load during idling. As another example, the function is a regeneration control for regenerating energy. A regulation voltage is increased during vehicle deceleration to forcibly generate power, and kinetic energy is converted to electrical energy.
The functions required to the IC generator are different depending on types of vehicles on which the ac generator is mounted. Therefore, the type of the IC regulator is increased. Also, the number of external terminals of the ac generator for receiving and transmitting electric information from and to external circuits is different depending on the type of IC regulator. Further, direction of the terminals and the shapes of connectors that protect the terminals, and mounting positions of the IC regulators are different depending on the type of vehicle on which the ac generator is mounted. The vehicle ac generator having the IC generator is for example disclosed in JP-A-2001-28857 and JP-A-2001-298967 (US2001/0030472A1).
Generally, the IC regulator is electrically connected and fixed to a regulator case in which the external terminals, connectors and internal terminals are integrally molded. The external terminals receive electric information from external circuits. The internal terminals provide electrical connection between the IC regulator and internal circuits. For example, the internal terminals include a terminal of a brush connecting to a field winding of a rotor and a terminal grounded to a frame.
The IC generator is mounted on the regulator case in ways shown in FIGS. 8 and 9, for example. In FIG. 8, the regulator case has the connector and external terminals extending in a direction perpendicular to an axial direction of a rotor, that is, in a radial direction. In FIG. 9, the regulator case has the connector and external terminals extending in the axial direction of the rotor. In both of the cases, the IC regulator is positioned with respect to the regulator case by engaging a hole of the IC regulator with a projection of the regulator case, and intermediate terminals of the IC regulator are connected to intermediate terminals of the regulator case.
The mounting position and or functions of the vehicle ac generator are different depending on the type of the vehicles, and the directions and number of the external terminals and the shape of the connector are different depending on the vehicle ac generator. Therefore, it is required to manufacture multiple types of IC regulators having different shapes. Accordingly, it is difficult to reduce manufacturing costs.
Further, since the regulator cases have complicated shapes as shown in FIGS. 8 and 9, multiple molding dies, which are removed in different directions, are required to mold the regulator cases. Therefore, the costs of the molding dies are increased. In addition, for fixing or welding the IC regulator with the regulator case, various types of fixing jigs are required. Therefore, the costs of the jigs are increased. Furthermore, this results in an increase in the manufacturing steps because the jigs are set in several times.